Screams
by GiLaw The Sparky
Summary: Scott decides to be the bully he is and forces Dawn to play Slendytubbies. How will Dawn cope with the game? And will anyone be able to comfort her after the horrifying sights? A SURPRISE AT THE END!


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing much Bawn lately. I got Bawn Writer's Block :(**

**Anyway, Bronzonglover52 gave me this idea and I really liked it. THANKS MAN!**

**Warning: THIS IS ****NOT**** FOR DOTT FANS! IF YOU'RE A DOTT FAN, GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY PEOPLE CONSIDER DAWN AND SCOTT A COUPLE! **

**Anyway, Bawn fans, enjoy! ;D**

**Screams**

"Why hello there Dawn," Scott grinned mischievously.

Dawn looked up from meditating with her beloved animal friends. "Oh!" she said a little nervously. "H- hello there Scott. Can I help you with something?" She would never admit it but secretly, she was afraid of Scott. He was so unpredictable and so cruel.

"So . . . whatcha doing?" Scott smirked.

She bit her lip. "Um . . ." Dawn looked at where the animals had been a while ago. But they had scampered away because Scott's presence had scared them. "I was enjoying the harmony of nature with my animal friends . . ."

Scott's smirk grew bigger. "What were they thinking?"

Dawn just sat there, not sure what to do. "Um . . ."

"Did you sense MY presence?"

"I can sense anyone's presence," Dawn admitted, hoping that Scott would just leave her alone. She could sense an evil plot going on in Scott's mind.

"Oh REALLY?" grinned Scott. "So . . . would you be able to detect the presence of others . . . on the television . . . or something like that?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Come with me." Scott's face suddenly dropped. Next thing, he grabbed Dawn by the wrist and hauled her onto her feet, dragging her away.

"Scott . . ." Dawn stuttered, choosing her words carefully. "I- I really appreciate this and all but . . . could you let me go? I really don't-"

She caught sight of the sharktooth Scott had taken out of his pocket. Feeling scared, Dawn whimpered quietly and glanced around her.

**'B, where are you?'**

**Some Time Later . . .**

"Scott, you could have just asked me politely to play this game," said Dawn, glancing at the "Slendytubbies" menu on the computer screen. "I would have said yes."

"Yeah, well you're here now, so you gonna play or what?" muttered Scott, playing with his sharktooth.

"Well I might as well play it and see what it's like," sighed Dawn clicking on the "Single Player" button. A level selection "Day, Dusk and Night" appeared.

Dawn went to click on the "Day" section, but Scott quickly grabbed the mouse and clicked on "Night".

"Scott," Dawn murmured nervously. "Wh- why did you do that?"

Scott just snorted. "It's more fun. Now can you just go and collect the custards?"

Dawn nodded quickly. "Of course!" She started moving her Teletubby around. A little while later, she found a custard and picked it up.

Next thing, scary music started playing. Dawn cringed and Scott grinned at this.

"I don't like this," whimpered Dawn. "Can I please quit?"

"You've already started! Now there's now turning back!" Scott yelled impatiently. "The sooner you play it, the sooner you can get out. Besides, I wanna see if you can sense the Slendytubby!"

Dawn bit her lip and continued on. It wasn't long before she found the lake, the second custard . . . and a dead Teletubby. Her face crumpled, as the horror struck her and she swallowed, trying to keep herself from crying. Shakily, she collected the custard and moved on, trying to ignore the snickering coming from Scott.

"Are you having fun?" he snorted.

Dawn didn't reply, just continued with the game. The game was really horrible. Why would someone even make such a game? The dead bodies, the scary music, the intense atmosphere . . .

A tree fell in front of her Teletubby. Dawn let out a yelp, making Scott laugh harder.

She bit her lip harder.

'Whatever I do, I must not cry. I'll only humiliate myself more. I must finish this game. I can't sense any creatures in this game though,' she thought to herself.

A little while later, she came across another custard- and a hanged Teletubby. She brought her hands to her mouth, trying to keep herself from screaming- and crying.

"Dawn," Scott tutted. "I thought you'd sense it's presence."

"I- I-" Dawn stuttered but she couldn't find the words.

Scott laughed. "Stupid Dawn. Now go to the house and find the custard there!"

Dawn shook her head. "Scott, I don't want-"

"I SAID GO TO THE HOUSE AND FIND THE CUSTARD THERE!" Scott yelled, pulling out his lucky sharktooth in a threatning manner.

"OKAY! I'll do so!" Dawn gasped, a teardrop splashing onto her shaking hands. "But this is really horrible."

"I'm enjoying it," Scott grinned as Dawn approached the house.

Inside the house, Dawn found yet another horrifying sight: a vaccum cleaner that seemed to be posessed by some sort of spirit- Dawn couldn't possibly imagine what kind of spirit it was. And there was another dead Teletubby there- this one had it's head ripped off.

Nevertheless, Dawn took a deep breath and went to collect the custard . . .

Then she heard that blood curdling scream . . .

And then she saw it . . .

"RUN! RUUUUUUUUN!" Scott screeched, laughing a maniac laugh.

Dawn just sat there screamed in horror as the Slendytubby approached her, screaming it's head off. The face was so terrifying and it's presence had been so unexpected. With Scott laughing at her and the Slendytubby screaming and the thought of the dead Teletubbies in her mind . . . Dawn couldn't tell whether she was screaming or sobbing.

CRASH!

Dawn screamed again and whipped around at the crashing noise.

B was standing there, holding a knife, ready to strike. It had turned out that Dawn's screaming had startled him and he had run in, wondering to see what the danger was.

Scott was laughing his head off. "Oh! OH GOD! OH, THAT WAS PRICELESS!" he cried at the traumatised Dawn who was staring, traumatised at the screen.

Relieved that there was no danger but annoyed at what Scott had done, B frowned and put the knife back in his coat before stepping up to Scott, glaring at him angrily.

"Whoa! What's your problem, Beverly?" Scott grinned. "It's just a game!" he added, trying not to smirk at Dawn. "She thinks she's so clever and yet she couldn't even 'sense the presence' of the Slendytubby!"

Naturally B said nothing. But what he did do took Scott by surprise: he punched him in the face, knocking Scott over. Then he walked over to Dawn, scooped her up and carried her out of the room.

"Hey! Bring her back here! She didn't complete the game!" Scott yelled after him.

B ignored him and sat down with Dawn in his arms while she sobbed.

"It was horrible!" she whispered. "Th- there were all these dead bodies a- and-"

B made a quiet "Shhhh" sound and squeezed her, stroking her long blonde hair. He then looked up at Scott. A mischievous grin suddenly came to his face at what he was seeing.

Scott noticed this. "What's with the funny face, BEVERLY?!"

B smirked and pointed behind him. He then gently tipped Dawn's chin upwards as if to tell her to look up. Dawn looked up, still sobbing but laughed slightly at what she saw.

Scott lowered his eyebrows, confused. "WHAT?!"

Someone- or something tapped his shoulder and he heard a growling noise. Scott froze, knowing who it was.

"Oh SHIT!"

Fang let out a roar. Scott screamed like a girl and ran for his life as Fang chased him away while B and Dawn laughed at this.

"I guess he forgot how to play the real game," Dawn giggled, calming down.

B nodded happily and twirled his finger around as if to say "He's crazy" making Dawn giggle more.

And they shared a passionate kiss as Fang chased Scott into the sea . . .


End file.
